Polyesters such as, for example, polyethylene terephthalate, polytrimethylene terephthalate and polybutylene terephthalate, are a class of important industrial polymers. They are widely used in thermoplastic fibers, films, and molding applications.
Polyesters can be produced by transesterification of a dialkyl terephthalate ester with a glycol followed by polycondensation or by direct esterification of terephthalic acid with the selected glycol followed by polycondensation.
Organic titanates, such as tetraisopropyl and tetra n-butyl titanates, are known to be effective catalysts for producing polyester and frequently are the catalyst of choice. However, these catalysts tend to generate a significant amount of yellow discoloration when used as polyesterification catalysts.
Therefore, there is an increasing need for developing a new composition that can be used as stabilizer for polyester and to reduce color formation of polyester.